


Fragile Wings

by imthepunchlord



Series: Always a Hero, No Matter the Miraculous [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Butterfly!Chloe, F/M, Hawk Moth - Freeform, Hawk Moth!Chloe, Papillon!Chloe, just playing around with this thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his chosen stresses about her situation, Nooroo happily offers her guidance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Wings

"I hate this!" Chloe exploded, stomping into her room, her teeth clenched, hands curled into tight fists. Tight enough that her nails were starting to bite into her palms. The lick of pain just fueled her temper. "I hate it!" she seethed, "Hate it! Hate it! Hate it!" Reaching up and grabbing the brooch, she ripped it off and flung it away. Behind her, a little butterfly god cringed as he saw the jewelry go flying, only to sigh in relief as it bounced safely on the couch.

As the blonde stomped off, he flew over to it, gently picking it up and running over it, checking for damage.

It was ok.

...Their situation was going to be ok.

Or would be.

He took it as a good sign that he was still there, despite her ripping the brooch off.

She still wanted it.

There was still hope.

Tucking it close to his body, he floated after her, wings fluttering softly as he moved. She was laid out on her couch, angrily flipping through channels, not paying attention to any of them. He sat on the armrest, waiting patiently. Humans like her didn't care to share their issues as they should. Most barely had an idea of how too. Probing just made it worse. Being over five thousand years old, he knew this and was fine with waiting. No one lived to his age or lived through what he did without learning patience and understanding.

He was thankful though that she didn't make him wait long.

"I want a different miraculous."

The statement gave him quite a start.

"What?" he stammered, blinking.

She turned to him, light blue eyes glaring, her lips curled down in frustration. Slowly, she repeated, "I want a different miraculous."

Nooroo winced. "It doesn't work like that," he said while shaking his head. "You can't decide to want a different miraculous on a whim. You are chosen to have a certain one, because you are the most compatible with it." And because the chosen can _grow_ into it. They might not start out as the best choices, but through out his years, he'd seen many chosen grow very well into their heroes.

It was a shame that his last chosen clung to his selfishness and desperation more.

"Who decides?" Chloe demands, "What made them think that it was a great idea that I should be... that I'm..." She couldn't even finish the sentence, and instead took to biting her lip in frustration.

Nooroo stared up at her sadly, wings drooping apologetically.

Quietly, he answered, "The Guardian, and the kwamis decide. We observe and feel for every person we meet, it's decided what miraculous fits them, if it fits them at all. We usually have good judgement."

"But why do _I_ have to be Hawk Moth?!"

"The Guardian finds that you are most fitting for it," Nooroo said simply.

"I don't want to be!" she snapped, jumping up and pacing around the room. "I don't want to be Hawk Moth! Everyone hates Hawk Moth! Everyone hates _me_!" she stopped, dropping down to the ground and hugging her knees. "Even Ladybug. And... and..." She gave a big shudder, pulling her knees closer to her chest. "...And Adrien. He, he was so mad that Hawk Moth returned. He hates me. Ladybug hates me. Everybody hates _me_."

She glared at Nooroo, her eyes accusing.

"Why am _I_ Hawk Moth? You, you said that I would be a hero, that I could help Ladybug, that I... I made _villains_ Nooroo! Not just once! Not just twice! _Three times!_ I, I'm not helping! I'm a _villain_. I don't want to be Hawk Moth anymore! I want to help Ladybug! I, I want to be a _hero_! How, how can I as Hawk Moth? You want me to be a miraculous hero? Get me a different miraculous! One that I can be helpful with! Actually help!"

She bit her lip hard and gave her hair a hard squeeze as she glared at the ground. "This isn't going to work out," she managed to say, her voice thick and trembling.

Nooroo looked down at her, quiet and patient.

Finally he said, "You made three villains. You reached out to them, upset them, and corrupted them."

Chloe glared at him. "This is why I should get a different miraculous," she gritted out.

Nooroo hopped over, resting himself on her knees. "You regret it," he stated.

"Of course I do! I caused Ladybug trouble!"

"And that's the difference." He smiled, offering the brooch to her.

Chloe did not move to take it, she only stared at it.

Then at him, completely baffled.

"The Butterfly is a hero," Nooroo said. "Has always been a hero. It's just..." He held up the brooch, frowning at it. "The last chosen, the one before you, he misused it. And I'm sorry that he left you in such a hard position. The butterfly miraculous, it's purpose is to _inspire_ people. Help them grow, make them better than who they are now. You, Chloe Bourgeois, can do the same."

He held it out to her again. "I know how well your words can affect people. You are good at catching attention, you are good at knowing what affects people. It depends on you, on how you will affect them."

Chloe still didn't take it.

"It's not easy," she utterly quietly, staring at the little brooch.

"Most things aren't," he chided gently. He sighed, and glanced down at the brooch once more. "I know my previous chosen has made this all the harder for you, and I'm sorry. _I_ should have chosen better. But, I do think you're a better choice than him. You're taking steps in the right direction."

Chloe raised a brow at him, Nooroo offered the miraculous again. "You _regret_ making villains." Perhaps for the wrong reasons, but it was still a step in the right direction. "You _wanted_ to make heroes. You have potential, Chloe, you just have to keep at it."

She took the miraculous, resting it in the palm of her hand.

"What if I just make more villains?" she asked.

Nooroo chuckled. "You're still learning. You has only risen for a week. Nobody is good when they first start out. Remember Ladybug? She struggled too. And now look at her." Her fingers gently curled around the miraculous, cradling it. "It will be hard, Hawk Moth has been long associated with negativity now. Clearing that hero name and fixing that image will be difficult, but it can be done." He rested a paw on her hand, smiling encouragingly. "The greatest achievements are obtained through the greatest struggle. You'll get through it Chloe. You and Hawk Moth both will become miraculous."

 _You will grow,_ he added silently. _You will get better yourself._

Still looking unsure, she reattached it with a frown.

He floated away, spinning about eagerly as she stood. "Are you ready to try again?" he asked.

Glancing out towards the city of Paris, she stretched out a hand, declaring, "Nooroo! Flutter on!"

He happily dove into the brooch.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I wanted to experiment and feel around with. Had this thought about a week ago and finally decided to try and write it out.
> 
> So far, no real plans to expand this into a full on story. Anyone else is welcome to try the idea out.


End file.
